i cannot wait to get pregnant and have babies!
by OverkillKiller7
Summary: Five adventures Kelly and Toby go through in the process of pregnancy, some small, some not. Come on, Jim and Pam get all these cool baby stories...K plus for really minor language. B-day fic for she-knows-who-she-is!


**Because Jim and Pam don't get all the baby fics. Plus, it's a birthday present fic for she-knows-who-she-is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned The Office, I'd get these two together already. But I don't.**

* * *

**Approval**

Toby plans to tell Sasha the next weekend she visits. Kelly makes pink-frosted cookies and gives them free space, and Toby makes the announcement on Saturday morning over chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Sasha, honey. I have great news." He smiles a toothy grin and she smiles back.

"What?" she asks, right before taking a huge sip of milk.

"Well, you know me and Kelly are married..."

"Yeah. She's my step-mom."

Toby nodded. "Yup. And guess what? Kelly's pregnant."

Sasha's grin faded. She shifted around in her chair before swallowing nervously. "Huh. Well, I'm gonna go to my room." She got down from the chair and wandered down the hallway. Kelly emerged from the doorway.

"She didn't take it well. I didn't either, actually, when I found out my sister was coming along. I was all, "Will you love me as much as the baby?" and my mom and dad were all scared of having more kids. But that obviously didn't stop them. I mean, they had three more after me." Kelly took a deep breath, realizing she was rambling again. A problem she was trying to work on.

Toby sighed. "Sasha had the same problem when her mother got pregnant again. She always wanted to stay here. Thought her mom wouldn't like her anymore."

Kelly nodded faintly. "Take her to the park. I'll clean up." She walked towards the kitchen, hand sitting atop her still-flat belly.

[]

Toby held Sasha's hand as they walked towards the park, while little dogs and wild kids raced around in games of tag. Sasha frowned a little every time she saw someone pushing a baby in a stroller.

"Sasha? Honey, you don't seem too happy about Kelly being pregnant." Toby looked down at his daughter, who sighed in a sad way.

Sasha looked at if she wanted to answer, then paused. She stared straight ahead, as if weighing the responses she could use.

"You... you aren't gonna love the baby more'n you love me. Right?" Her voice was trembly, like she was holding off tears. Toby felt the back of his throat start to ache.

"No. Of course not, sweetheart. You're my firstborn. Which means you will always hold a special place in my heart." Just as he finished saying this, they arrived at the swings. Sasha ran to the purple one, jumping on and kicking her legs, waiting for Toby to come and push her.

"Good. And I'm really happy Kelly is having a baby. She wants one real bad."

Toby chuckled as he pushed Sasha higher and higher. "I know."

**Gender**

"We get to find out what gender it is today!" Kelly squealed excitedly. Toby smiled.

"I know. Are you sure you don't want it to be a surprise?"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Of _course_. I mean, Jim and Pam can do that all they want, but I want my room to be color coordinated in the way a girl's or boy's room should. I mean, come on, neutrals?" She sighed. "As _if_."

Toby's chin trembled as he tried not to burst out laughing at her passion for baby room decor. "Okay." He decided not to call her out for the rant on neutrals.

On the drive there, she couldn't stop asking. "So, tell, me, what do you want? A girl or a boy?"

Toby raised his eyebrows. "Um.. I don't care. Really. Either would be perfect."

Kelly thought for a second. "Well, whatever we get, I'll be able to dress it in really cool clothes and make the room awesome. And you already have a girl, so you going for boy?"

Toby chuckled. "I told you, I am fine with whatever. It's our child, Kel. I'm not rooting for anything but for it to be ours. And it already is."

She giggled, leaning into him and grabbing his arm. "You are so adorable. You know that?"

[]

"There's the head, right there," the doctor told them as he maneuvered over the gooey jelly that covered Kelly's stomach.

"Yeah. We know. We have, like, a billion pics of the head. Boy or girl? Boy or girl?" She began rapidly chanting while Toby laid a hand on her shoulder and tried to shush her.

"Kelly, give the doctor some time," he warned.

But the doctor didn't appear to mind. He moved a bit, squinting his eyes at the ultrasound screen.

"Ha. There we are. And don't worry, Mrs. Flenderson, you don't have to be too eager. She will be here before you know it."

Kelly let out a squeal that rivaled the one on her wedding night. "Girl! Ohmigod! We have sooo much to do, Tobe!"

His eyes sparkled and he smiled, real and genuine, the kind of smile that made her feel happy. Because seeing him happy made her happy.

"A girl." He stared down at her belly in wonder. "A girl sounds wonderful."

Kelly's grin got bigger, if that was even possible. "More than wonderful," she said softly and launched into a rant about pink clothes and shopping trips when she was older and helping her pick out dresses when she went to prom.

Toby sighed, and continued staring at her belly.

Pregnancy looked nice on Kelly. Like it belonged.

**Naming**

"Jennifer? Like Jennifer Hudson?"

"Um, Kel..."

"Beyonce? No, too flashy."

"Definitely."

"Shakira!"

"No."

"How about... Charlize! She's gorgeous."

"Kelly." Toby ran his hand over his face, trying to shake off the exhaustion. "We will not be naming our little girl after a celebrity."

"Oh! Then what about Malia? So you daughters could be Sasha and Malia, like Barack Obama's girls..."

"No. I am not Barack Obama. And I am not trying to copy his daughter's names." He sighed, trying to find a reason that would sound good to Kelly as to why they weren't going to name their child after someone famous.

"Kelly," he began, "we can't do something like that. Because that would mean we were copying. And only wannabes copy." He raised his eyebrows as she gasped slightly, suddenly disgusted with herself. Using a word like 'wannabes' would shake her to her very core. She'd taught him the word herself.

"God, you are so right, Toby! What was I thinking?! Ugh, I hope the entire office doesn't think I'm a pathetic loser. I mean, if I saw someone doing the same thing I'd be all, "Whoa, what a loser!" so I'm glad you called me out on it before we, like, have a baby and-"

Toby smiled. "Kelly. Rambling. Now, the entire office does not think you are a pathetic loser. Just something original. Please."

Kelly smiled, as if she'd had the perfect idea all along. "Keira."

"Um, what did I just say? About not copying, and all. She will not be named after Keira Knightley!"

Kelly's smiled faded, and her lips started to shake. "Not after Keira Knightley. After... my sister."

Toby wanted to kill himself. Like, seriously, kill himself. He felt like an idiot. He'd known her deceased sister's name was Keira. How could he make such an awful mistake?

"Oh." He mentally said the name Keira in his head. Keira. Keira. Keira. "I like it."

Her head shot up, eyes shining and smile stretching itself across her excited face. "Really?"

Toby nodded. "Yeah. I do. It's beautiful."

Kelly giggled. "Just like our daughter will be."

"Yeah," Toby said. "Just like our daughter will be."

**Decor**

"Crib here." Kelly pointed to the wall closest the door. "No, wait, not there. The sun will shine directly into the baby's face. Here."

Toby was glad they didn't actually already have all the furniture. Because that would be moving the crib around eighteen times. It was better to let Kelly mentally debate over placement.

She turned suddenly to the paint swatches on the wall. "Now. Which yellow?"

Toby shrugged. "They all look the same. But, just make sure that everything isn't yellow."

Kelly sighed in a "you know nothing" sort of way. "Of course. We will have yellow walls. Furniture ih a soft white. And all sheets in pink, along with the mobile and changing table. I have it all figured out, Tobe."

He chuckled. "I see."

"So do I. It's all in my head, right now. We have to buy everything before I forget! Because if I completely forget, we will have to try to copy the brilliant idea I once had and it will so not be the same, trust me on this!"

He gave her an amused smile, the 'I love you so much' smile. Even when she couldn't stop talking, he always wanted more of her.

She let out an odd chuckle. "I love you so much, Toby. You will never even understand."

But he does understand. When he wakes up and realizes she's been watching him sleep for hours, he understands. When he stays awake into the night, watching her sleep, the occasional movement on her stomach, he understands.

He walks over and hugs her, aware of the fact they can't be completely close because there's something, someone, between them.

"C'mon," he says when he lets go. "We have to find the perfect crib."

**Labor**

It hurts. Really, really, hurts. It makes her legs shake and she screams on the way to the hospital, making Toby wish she had listened to him when he said they should leave an hour ago.

"Go! Go go go! Godammit, Toby! GO!" she yelled in a voice that reminded him of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Just the hormones. Just the pain," he mumbled to himself, not necessarily annoyed with her berating him. He'd be a crabby mess if he was going into labor, too.

They arrive there two minutes later, her water breaking when they seat her in a wheelchair.

"Eeew, mommy, look at what that lady just did! She peed!" A little boy pointed to the small puddle that had formed on the floor.

"Suck it, munchkin!" Kelly yelled as they wheeled her to the hospital room.

"Mr. Flenderson, I recommend you hold her hand. The contractions will hit her harder than this.

Kelly let out another scream of pain. "Just make it happen already!"

And it did happen. At 1 AM on a Tuesday morning, Keira Isabella Flenderson arrived, screaming bloody murder and covered in "goo", as Kelly had described over and over and over, to anyone that would listen.

And while Toby held a hand to his mouth in excitement and happiness and the feeling of being complete, Kelly held her first child.

For the first time ever, she was speechless.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. And I accept anonymous, so even if you aren't a member... *nudges with elbow* Hint hint.**


End file.
